


All That Glitters

by Kayim



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompts: Star Trek (any), your choice of characters, in uniform</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [davincis_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/davincis_girl/gifts).



Leonard knows it's an addiction but he can't help himself. He knows that he is risking everything he has worked for, but it doesn't stop him from dropping to his knees and swallowing down the smooth heat of Jim's rock-hard erection.

They're in the ready room, less than a dozen footsteps from the rest of the crew, and all he can think about is the feel of Jim's gold Captain shirt beneath his fingers, the material as warm and silky as the cock that is thrusting into his mouth. Jim is moaning already, his fists tight by his side in a semblance of control, but Leonard is barely aware of that. What he does know is that his mouth and his hands are fucking the Captain of the Enterprise, Flagship of the Federation. And it's him who wields every scrap of power right now.

He can, with a flick of his tongue, bring one of the most important figures in Starfleet to his knees. With a single finger, slick with his own saliva, he can make the Captain see more stars than the vast expanse of space ever could. By bending Jim Kirk hard over the desk where declarations of war are signed, he could make him forget every protocol he has ever learned.

Leonard lifts his head to look at the man in front of him, no longer his friend or his lover, or the cocky brat who struts across the bridge knowing how fucking sexy he is. By virtue of the gold material he wears tightly across his chest, he represents more than any of these things. That is the thought that has Leonard McCoy coming in his pants, even as he tastes the first drop of the Captain on his tongue.


End file.
